Eternity
by HelloI'mEllie
Summary: I've been asked why I've stayed, or why I've left. Simple, you either gave me a reason to stay, or a reason to leave. But the thing is – when you can't leave, like physically can't leave; you're bounded for eternity to one place; it makes it a little more difficult. Violet/Tate One-shot - Enjoy!


My first Violate story! This is just a one-shot, something that came to mind, and I was torn between making it a Violate or an EClare story, but ultimately decided this was the better of the two. I have been working – slowly but surely – on other pieces, but life has been so hectic lately that I haven't had much time to write.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own AHS, but I really wish I did, cause then Violet and Tate would make perfect ghost babies and live happily ever after.

This is dedicated to my friend Shea, because I've been thinking about writing her a Violate story for awhile.

* * *

**Violet**

I've been asked why I've stayed, or why I've left. Simple, you either gave me a reason to stay, or a reason to leave. But the thing is – when you can't leave, like physically _can't_ leave; you're _bounded_ for eternity to one place; it makes it a little more difficult. Sure – it could be a school, where you can just walk the other direction in the hall; or it could be a town, and you just float along in your days avoiding phone calls and purposely going to a supermarket outside of town; but _no_. It had to be a _house_. To everyone else, it was a beautiful, classic, Victorian home built by the _"doctor to the stars"_ in the nineteen-twenties.

To me, it was hell.

The "doctor" had a little bit of a side job – performing affordable, and dangerous, abortions for girls in Los Angeles who didn't want to be burdened by a child on their high journey to find fame. One of his patients turned up dead – by his hands. Her boyfriend stole his and his wife's child. They were never more devastated. The body turned up dismembered, and all Nora had wanted was to bury the poor infant, but Charles had other plans. Charles had developed Frankenstein complex – where he took apart different organisms and tried to put them back together. Like, attaching a pig's head to a dog's body, with frog arms and a rat-tail. Unbeknownst to Nora, Charles had taken the dead child's parts – his name was Thaddeus – and started to…change him. He gave the child the beating heart of one of his patients, and made the child come back to life…but with some of Charles'…improvements. Thaddeus had a lust for blood, and nothing more. His main instinct was to kill, and terrify. Charles had created a monster. Although happy to have her child again – Nora was not yet satisfied because it was not still the perfect child she had carried in herself. She killed Charles – and in her misery, turned the gun on herself.

But that was just the beginning.

See, this house has some sort of odd power on it. Call it supernatural, paranormal, fucked up, or whatever you please. Every resident who had lived in this house – minus Thaddeus, who still resides in the basement – had died here, and for some reason,_ stayed _here.

How do I know this, you ask?

Hi, I'm Violet. I'm dead. Not by my choice though. I was thoroughly depressed in my living days. My dad cheated on my mom with one of his university students, and got her pregnant, and then my mom pregnant. This student is a class A FDA approved stalker and psycho. She followed my dad here, and tried to make him leave the family. Honestly, he should have gone, and maybe I wouldn't be dead, and my mother wouldn't be either.

Oops, forgot to mention that.

Maybe I should just list off all the members of our little ghostly family. Charles and Nora, the first residents of the house, along with Thaddeus. Chad and Patrick, two gay partners who just can't seem to get along after Patrick cheated repeatedly. The twins – whose names I do not remember, although one is named Troy, but they don't make many appearances – did not live here, but came here when the house was abandoned at one point, ventured into the basement, and met their fate with Thaddeus. Hayden, who also did not live here, but she's the crazy stalker bitch who got impregnated by my father, but she died here, so she stayed. Travis is just a pretty boy that Hayden murdered. Hayden also threw a neck over my father's neck and threw him over the second floor balcony to make it look like he had committed suicide. My mother died in childbirth. The nurse and the virgin, who were murdered by some sicko when the house used to be a sorority. The entire Langdon family minus the mother, Constance, who still lives next door, and her daughter Adelaide, who died in a hit and run on Halloween. Beau was smothered to death after Child Services threatened to take him away from Constance. So she had him killed so he stayed in the house. Poor Addie didn't make it – I liked her even if she had Downs Syndrome; she was sweet and playful. Then there's the three wackos who broke into my house and tried to reenact the murder of the nurse and the virgin, using my mother and I, but they got killed with some…help from the last member of the house.

I was trying to avoid mentioning him, but it's better than you should know.

Tate

Overly misunderstood, at least that is what he acted out to be. He was Constance's "perfect" child, because he was the only one who came out normal compared to her other offspring Addie, and Beau, who had some sort of physical and mental deformity. He looks like a human werewolf teddy bear, to be honest, and he's totally harmless.

About 6 feet tall, long, curly blonde hair, black eyes, muscular, intelligent, sweet…and not to mention completely insane. Diagnosed a psychopath, he opened fire on all these people at his old high school – people he didn't even know – for a reason that remains unknown. He claims that the evil voices in the house got to him and made him do it, which honestly is possible, because god knows what else has happened in this shit hole. Anyway, the SWAT team came into his room – which later became my room – and shot him dead where he stood, and that, is the last member of the house.

One thing I didn't mention.

He's my ex boyfriend.

Yes, I dated a ghost, but I didn't know he was a ghost at first. I didn't know about any of the things he had done when he was alive, and really, neither did anyone else except for his family. I completely fell head over heels for him and he with me. Although I don't want to admit it, I still love him, after all this time. We are both stuck her forever, but even after all this time; I can't keep track of time now that I'm dead, but I'm guessing it's been about ten years; I still haven't seen him once after I told him to go away. I guess he's just doing me a favor and steering clear of me and give me some space.

But what I never wanted to admit, was that I never wanted him to give me space.

* * *

**Tate**

I couldn't erase the things I've done, and I know that. The voices stopped coming as often after my death, because I guess I had done what they had wanted from me. The house was quiet. I guess I should be used to it by now – us ghosts can make ourselves appear and disappear – depending on if we want to be seen. Around every corner, you felt you were being watched. It was eerie, although slightly comforting, because in a weird way, it made you feel like you weren't as alone.

Maybe I should introduce myself.

Hi, I'm Tate, I'm dead.

I won't go into much detail, but basically I was driven insane by voices in this evil house. I killed innocent people, and I regret it. I know now that I should have been a better person when I was alive. Make more of an effort in school, and make Mom a little more proud of me. But I was rebellious, and I guess now is when karma comes back to haunt me – literally.

The other members of the house, I never see. I see Nora every now and again, taking care of her forever-an-infant child, which is what she had always wanted. Sometimes I watch the little guy for her so she can rest. Being the child is forever an infant; the hard work is forever as well.

But above all, I really do miss only one person.

Violet

My love, my sweet, but right now, the past. It's been ten years, and I couldn't tell you how hard it's been to stay away from her. Most of the time she hangs in the attic with Beau, or with Moira or her mother. I usually stay in the basement with Thaddeus. He seems to like me more than everybody else here. Maybe it's because we were both misunderstood and taken as monsters. Me mentally, and Thaddeus physically. But we lived in each other's company, and it made things a little less lonely.

I miss Violet more than anything, but all that time ago, she told me to go away, and so I did. I didn't want to make things more painful for her, or myself, so I just stayed away. It was hard, but I managed. I never really wanted to admit that I still loved Violet, because I never stopped. But she was right, I am a monster, but I am the monster that changed, for her. Like Beauty and the Beast. I am forever a terrible tyrant, and she is forever my beautiful angel.

* * *

**Violet**

"Violet, where are you?" I heard my mother's voice echo in the house's empty walls.

"Attic, Mom!" I shouted back. I tossed Beau his ball back, and he smiled at me. Just as he was about to roll it back, I raised my hand to stop him, and got up. He whimpered a little, and I whispered a "Later," and he eased.

I went down the stepladder, and walked around the hall. There was a ringing in my ears, and I shook my head to ignore it. Walking into the kitchen, I saw my mother and Moira at the island. I sat down in a stool and swiveled in circles.

"Ah, there you are Vi, I was just wondering where you've been," my mother appeared, and I jumped a little.

"God, Mom, even as a ghost you can still scare the shit out of me," I said.

"Even dead, your cursing still has not been repent," she retorted, walking around the island to get a cup from the cupboard.

"Sorry, what is it that kids say nowadays? Yolo?" I questioned sarcastically. Mom giggled a little. Even when I'm dead, my sense of humor is impeccable.

"I notice that you haven't been making many appearances lately. Care to explain?" She asked.

"No explanation – I just, want to be alone, I guess. Beau keeps me company when I need it. He's a really good listener." I commented.

"Mhm, and here I thought you've been with T-."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." I spat.

"Well, I'm a mother, I can't help but ask." She shrugged.

"I haven't seen – or talked to he who shall not be named in over ten years. Since I told him to go away…" I drifted off, looking out of the window as rain started to fall down. Oh, how I missed feeling the rain on my face. I wonder if it would go right through me, now that I'm dead.

"But do you want to stay that way forever? Literally?" She squinted at me, trying to read my expressions, but I had mastered not showing those.

"Honestly, no," I answered quietly.

I should know by now that the walls have ears…and in this case… curly blonde hair.

* * *

**Tate**

"_But do you want to stay that way forever? Literally?" Vivien asked. Violet looked away, with a blank expression. _

"_Honestly, no," she had whispered_.

That just kept replaying in my mind. Violet doesn't want to stay away from me forever. That means – one day, she wants to see me again. But when will that day come? We literally have forever – entrapped in our teenage bodies, evasive from aging. It's like a game of cat and mouse – death and age is the cat, and the mouse had unlimited lives, kind of like Zelda. He can fall into has many holes as he likes and die infinite amounts of times, but he still turns up again good as new after he faints. The members of the house; we're just mere mice. Whatever the world does, they can't be rid of us, just as we cannot be rid of them. We're stuck here forever.

Pertaining to Violet, how much longer of this forever do I have to wait?

* * *

**Violet**

I could slide the razor blade across my wrists so many times, but no scars would appear. No blood would spill out of my veins. Nothing would happen. It would just turn to a white line and fade almost immediately. I had no stress release – I was stranded on an island of pain and depression, and nothing I could do would ever suffice. Nothing was ever enough. Being dead made me incapable of feeling physical pain. It made me numb on the inside, or whatever was on the inside of me – probably just free air or some kind of ghost tissue. I hated it.

More years passed, and now more than ever, I felt alone. Beau's company was comforting, but I needed something more. The temptation of finding Tate in this place was more intense than ever. I was no longer angry or spiteful. I needed him, desperately.

I stopped tracking the years, but I slowly watched Constance grow gray with age, and Tate's son Michael had to be in his late teens. He looked so much like Tate, but he had my mother's brown hair. I liked to watch him grow up. He seemed like any normal teenager.

Looking out my bedroom window, sleet was falling. I guessed it to be around November.

I felt a presence behind me, and I spun around on my heel.

Tate

Sucking in a breath, I turned my back to him, and faced the window. Tears pricked my cheeks, and I grit my teeth at how annoyed I was that he just showed up and I started to cry. I put up my defensive barrier.

"I thought I told you to go away, Tate," I hissed.

He strode to me slowly, placing his hand on my arm, which sent sparks up my shoulder and down my spine. He ran his fingers across my skin, and set his other hand lightly on my waist.

"I never left," he said simply.

I turned to him, burrowing my eyebrows, searching his black eyes for any fogginess in his eyes that might show me that he was on something. I saw no drugs, no high, and for once, no lies or lines to look through.

"Are you saying you've been stalking me?" I smirked.

Tate chuckled darkly, the dim light making his skin glow, which gave him an angelic appearance, "Well, things do get pretty lonely around here. I watched you with Beau. He seems to like you," he said.

"Yeah, I like the little guy. I was never a people person, but he provides a little company in this shithole," I responded.

"I overheard you with your mother, a few years ago," he said.

"Really, when?" I asked.

"When…you said that… you didn't want to stay away from me…forever," Tate whispered softly, slowly looking down every now and then as if he was afraid to say something wrong. I smiled a little.

"Well, I meant it," I said.

The silence was comfortable. I found comfort in Tate's eyes, and I felt somewhat alive again. I was shaking a little in the knees; and cursed myself for being so nervous around him. Tate drew me in for a hug, and it felt nice to have someone hold me after so long of just being on my own.

"I missed you, Violet," Tate whispered into my hair.

I blushed deeply, and dug my head into his muscled chest. The proximity after so long made me lightheaded, but it was a good kind of lightheadedness. I took in his scent, which never changed, and savored it to be engraved in my mind forever.

"I missed you too, Tate," I said, looking up at him. He smiled, and brought me back in for another hug, kissing my forehead once before resting his cheek by my temple.

We weren't perfect, but if we had forever in this place, we might as well make the best of it.

After all, we do have eternity.

* * *

I feel like it was really boring until the middle when Vivien showed up for the first time *crying face* Don't hate it. But review and tell me what you think.

Until next time!


End file.
